


Autumn Blooms

by OwlEspresso



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Neko Au, Smut, nekomimi AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: “It’s just a cat.” She said, tears fresh in her eyes, hands trembling as they held your own.She was lying her ass off.





	Autumn Blooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hokshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokshi/gifts).



> Dedicated to a very special, kind person who is also a fantastic writer!

You love the freedom that comes from living alone.

You’re independent. No one can tell you to do the laundry. No one can stop you from getting up at three in the morning to make eggs. No one complains about the music you play late at night, when you can’t sleep. You can do whatever you want whenever you want. Because no one else lives with you. Is it lonely sometimes? Sure. But you can do whatever you want and there’s no one else to complain. It’s easier.

Your mother had been worried about you being alone in the apartment. She suggested maybe getting a dog or a cat. If you were able to handle taking care of and training any kind of pet, you might have considered it. It was sweet of her. But in the end, it was an easy choice to not get a cat.

It’s much easier to just not do things than to do them, really.

It would have been easier to not go to your grandmother’s funeral (but you’d likely feel guilty for the rest of your life). It would have been easy to avoid your relatives… It would have been easy to refuse what your grandma passed down to you in her will, but your mother begged you.

“It’s just a cat.” She said, tears fresh in her eyes, hands trembling as they held your own.

She was lying her ass off.

It’s a crisp fall morning. Not too cold, not too warm.

You have today off, perfect for lounging in bed and looking at random memes on your phone. Maybe watching some anime. Your days off don’t comprise of much. They’re more about recovering from the busy work week. Unfortunately, you know that your mother is planning to take a trip out to bring you your inheritance.

What you expected was for her to come out the car with a cat carrier held tight underneath her arm. Instead, she got out of the driver’s seat, wearing the guiltiest expression you’ve ever seen. Before you could even greet her, the passenger door opened. A tall, young man with coffee brown hair emerged, his warm gaze immediately fixing on you. His eyes were a honey brown, his pupils narrow. It took you a split second to notice the fluffy ears perched atop his tousled head of hair, and the long tail that lashed behind him.

“A nekomimi!?”

Nekomimi: A subspecies of kemonomimi, a species of beast people with animalistic traits and features.

Your eyes blew wide as you stared in astonishment. While you had never met one before, you were pretty damn sure that they weren’t counted as actual cats. For years, they were. But social movements in the past had given them the rights to official citizenship—still, some families nekomimi had been raised alongside human families for generations, and chose to stay with their owners. A legal contract system had been established thirty years ago.

Your mother cringed as your accusing gaze swung over to her, a scowl nettling fast on your face.

“Please, just let me explain!” She begs at the sight of your displeased expression, effectively silencing you, “I know it’s last minute and that I lied to you, but your father and I just don’t have the money to support him! I know that you have the income… but I knew you’d say ‘no’ if I told you the full story,” She reaches forward to gently grab your shoulders. While you see the woman who raised you, you also see a weakness there that you’ve never caught sight of before. It jars you. “I’m sorry sweetie, but your father is relocating the business and we’re in the middle of moving and… everything is just happening at once.”

Your gaze runs from your mother’s pleading expression to the form of the nekomimi who stands in front of the car.

“Sorry for the suddenness,” He sheepishly rubs the back of his head. You wish he had kept his mouth shut because his voice is smooth and deep and sweet like beignets with café au lait. The very prospect of living with him makes you feel flustered and all nervous inside. “...I can’t say that I know what your situation is, exactly,” That’s all too apparent. You can see that he’s a little uncomfortable, likely because this is a private, family moment. “But I’ll be the best roommate you could ask for.” But he must not be too put off, because he swings it around and gives you the sweetest smile you’ve ever fucking seen.

You force yourself to look away from him, biting your lip.

“It’s fine,” You concede and shake your head, “You’ll need to stay on the sofa for a bit until I can figure something out, though.”

“Thank you so much, pumpkin!” Your mother throws her arms around your shoulders and cradles you close. Her face presses into your shoulder and you awkwardly arch your back to partially support her weight.

You scold yourself for being too weak, too compassionate to refuse. You reach around her waist and give her a light squeeze before stepping back, ignoring the slightly distraught expression on her face at the distance you keep from her. You turn your gaze to the nekomimi, heart beating hard in your chest.

“So… what’s your name?”

* * *

 

Three days later and Natsuya Kirishima is lounging on your couch, his feet dangling over the sides. You’ve noticed that he tends to like furniture that’s too small for him. Whether it’s your couch, the bean bag in your room, the loveseat that’s waaaay too tiny for him to fit on… You’re tempted to buy a box that he can barely fit into and see what he’ll do. Is that stereotyping?

You’re busy cleaning off the windows and dusting your bookshelf, and you can feel his gaze on your back. He’s a pretty friendly guy, not judgmental in your experience with him, but he’s ridiculously handsome and that makes you self-conscious. Especially when he’s watching your every move. As much as you’d you like to ask him to help, you can’t find your voice. So you do your best to lose yourself in the task and forget about his presence.

Your gaze roams over frames photos of family and friends, recalling the fond memories associated with each one. The aged wood of your shelf has a pleasant, kind of indescribably smell to it.

“You missed a spot,” A smooth voice rings next to your ear and you jump, giving a loud gasp. You take a step back and stumble. Colors and shapes shock into a blur as you begin a swift descent towards the floor. A large hand reaches up and gently grabs your shoulder, steadying you. “Sorry.” When you regain your bearings and look up at him, Natsuya is smiling down at you and you feel your cheeks start to grow hot. You tear your gaze away from his face, hoping your embarrassment isn’t visible.

“It’s no problem,” You murmur softly. He reaches up, a white dustrag in hand, and cleans off the top shelf, which is far beyond your reach. The action makes you realize just how much taller he is. Usually, you get out a step ladder when you reach that part. And even then, you can only be hassled to do it half the time. “...Thanks.”

“No problem,” He repeats, giving you a knowing grin, “You’re letting me stay for free. It’s the least I can do,” He’s not staying “for free” because he works at the local swimming pool as a coach, but he doesn’t give you a chance to bring that up. “Don’t hesitate to ask for help when you need it, alright?” He moves to the opposite side of the room.

“I will.” That kind, considerate attitude makes your cheeks grow warm. Seriously, he’s too attractive, too nice. You already have enough to worry about, between living expenses, taking care of your studies… You don’t have time for a relationship—hell, you hardly have any time to have friends! Really. You don’t have time for this. You don’t have time for him, not at all—

“Do you want me to make dinner, tonight?” He pipes up again. You spare him a glance over your shoulder. He’s dusting off the top of the television. “I may not look like it, but I’m a pretty good cook!” That makes you stop in your tracks, hand freezing on the shelf while he smiles at you, oblivious to the inner workings of your mind.

Is this guy really the whole package!? What right does he have to barge into your life and be so… so perfect!?

You start to scrub at the dust harder in your frustration, only remembering that he asked a question when he utters your name in a soft, bewildered tone of voice.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes! P-Perfectly fine!”

 

* * *

 

You’d rate your life at a steady five out of ten, in all honesty. Sometimes a four. Work sucks. School is hard. It’s the same old same old as when you were living with your parents, but you don’t have nearly as much financial support.

“I’m home!” You call as you dump your bag near the door, kicking your worn boots off without care or caution. They clunk against the wall and you walk passed them, collapsing into the couch. Natsuya isn’t anywhere to be found. It’s weird to have someone to come home to. Not in a bad way, probably. At the start, you felt like you had to be entertaining or watching him constantly. After all, he had been a stranger in your home. Even if your grandmother loved him like a son and your mother trusts him with her life, you’re different. You can’t hand out your trust like free samples of ham at the grocery store.

Fuck. Now you’re thinking about the grocery store, again. You swear, your job has ruined your perception of all of them.

“Welcome back~” Before you can work yourself up again, Natsuya pokes his head out from the kitchen, kitty ears twitching adorably atop of his head. Fuck, those things are so distracting. “Did you eat, yet?”

As much as you’d like to pal around, you’re feeling agitated and snippy. And you’d rather not take your aggression out on Natsuya.

“Yeah.” You nod at him. It’s a lie, because you know he’ll try to make something for you or tell you that you should eat. And you’re frankly not in the mood for it, right now. Unfortunately, your stomach decides to make its distress known and gives a low, angry growl. Your face goes hot with embarrassment and anger as you head into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Eating can wait. You have some math to do about future expenses and you’d rather get it done now, rather than later. You can’t bring yourself to look up at Natsuya as you pass by him.

“You should eat,” He says, and his voice is so quiet that you can’t get angry at him. You turn to look at him, standing in front of your bedroom door, “And maybe ask for less shifts. You’re always tired when you come home.” A frown settles on his face and you try to stop the agitation welling up inside of you. You hate it when people tell you what to do or try to give you advice. But he’s just trying to help. He just wants you to feel better. “Maybe you should–”

“Alright,” You snap, but your voice much sharper than you intended it to be. Your distress makes itself apparent in an instant and your lips tremble as you decide what to say next, “I’ll do that, just let me be alone for a bit,” Your voice gets quieter as you go on, reaching for the doorknob, twisting and opening it. You take one step inside and bite your lip. “I’m sorry.” Your voice trembles in a way that you hate and you hurry to step inside, shutting the door behind you.

You hate losing control of your emotions. Not being able to control the way you act is a big part of it, but it’s also the way that other people look at you as a result of your reactions and tone. People don’t take emotional women seriously.

And you didn’t want to snap at Natsuya, of all people. Poor, innocent Natsuya who has done nothing but be cute and nice ever since he moved in. Tears well up and burn at your eyes and you wipe them away immediately, desperately trying to stop or slow down the avalanche that’s about to happen. Your tired feet stumble toward the bed and you collapse face-down, willing yourself to sleep. Fuck the numbers, fuck the bills, just sleep. Only for a little while. Only until you feel in control again.

You wake up to the sounds of cooking, of cutlery clinking against pots and pans. For a moment, you don’t rouse yourself from slumber, don’t even try it. Instead, you shut your eyes and try to lull yourself back to sleep, away from the reality you have come to dislike. Only then to you remember the short interaction you had with Natsuya. Guilt gnaws at the back of your mind as you imagine how distraught he might’ve looked upon your stern scolding. It was only a brief sentence or two followed by a teary apology, but you still feel bad about it. It isn’t his fault.

With that in mind, you roll out of bed and immediately miss the warmth of your blankets. Your hair must look like a mess but you pay it no mind as you wander into the rest of your apartment, quickly spotting Natsuya. He has his back to you while he hovers over the stove. You didn’t know he could cook. Then again, you’re hardly ever home around dinnertime. The sound of your approaching footsteps makes his ears twitch. He turns to you and there’s a warm smile on his face.

You start to tear up. It’s been a really long time since you’ve had this kind of presence in your life, someone warm and welcoming, someone who cares enough to make you dinner.

“Huh?” His eyes go wide at the sight of your tears and he reaches backwards, turning the stove off, “What’s wrong?” He says your name and he sounds so concerned that it just makes you cry harder. The way he approaches you is hesitant, one of his large hands outstretched.

“I’m sorry.” You croak, “I was–I was so mean to you and you were only trying to help!” You stutter and hold in a sob. Your shoulders tremble and you hate how pitiful you must look, “And now you’re making me food–why are you being so nice to me?”

“Woah, woah,” An arm wrapped gently around your shoulder and urged you close. You met the warmth of his chest and tucked your head into his shoulder, knowing that you’d likely get his nice sweater wet with years, “It wasn’t your fault. You had a bad day–you can’t control that. Besides,” His hand gently graces your cheek and urges you to look up at him with blurred eyes, “I know you didn’t mean to snap at me. You looked really upset, right after. It’s okay.” He soothes, his thumb rubbing away your tears. His gaze, close and tender, made your heart thump erratically in your chest.

It’s okay, you think to yourself, desperately try to tell yourself. He’s not mad. He’s not mad or upset, or anything.

You don’t trust yourself to speak so you keep your mouth closed. Your body shakes with each small sob. One of his hands reaches over to rub your back, the affectionate touch relaxing your nerves. It’s so hard to calm down after you’ve worked yourself into an emotional high.

“You’re pretty generous, if anything,” Natsuya assures you. “You took me in without any argument at all. I still can’t thank you enough for that. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be eating outta garbage cans, by now,” His hand gently lifted to your head, fingers combing gently through your hair. He guided your head to rest against his shoulder, and shut your eyes once more, taking solace in his closeness. “I can tell that you don’t feel comfortable around me, yet. But I don’t blame you. After all, I’m kind of a stranger.”

“You’re not, anymore,” You clarify. “I’m just… not used to this kind of situation.”

“No one would be,” Natsuya hummed, “So, just take it easy, okay? I’m not mad.” His smile silenced any other protests you might’ve made. The emotional fatigue from your outburst, alongside your hunger from earlier, was starting to hit you. Your stomach gave another enormous growl and you cringed as he chuckled. “Go sit on the couch, okay? I’ll have dinner done, soon.”

And that he does. The food is delicious. Is this guy perfect? You’re starting to suspect that he really is. Before you had only been joking to yourself about it, but he’s so good that it’s kind of scary. But, you suppose you can’t can’t complain. Not when the rest of the night is spent in easy conversation, absentmindedly watching reruns of old rom coms. He laughs at the cheesiest jokes, but you can’t bring yourself to tease him about it.

* * *

A week passes. Moderate fall weather bleeds into chilled breezes, preparing you for what’s to come. You’re not too bothered, at this point, because you’ve lived in the area for your entire life. But Natsuya seems to dislike the cold. You can’t blame him.

It’s an unusually warm day, again. And it’s also a Saturday, but a rare, miracle Saturday in which you have the entire day off. Days off are like cryptids. Sometimes, it’s hard to prove that they even exist. You usually like to spend them in bed, on your laptop or just staring at the ceiling, but Natsuya has other plans. As soon as you walked into the kitchen to get breakfast, he had been sitting at the counter, asking you “What are we gonna do today?”

He left no room to argue, and you really didn’t want to. It had been two weeks since he had lived here and you didn’t spend that much time at home. Even though he was perfectly allowed to roam the city on his own, he probably got lonely.

Your guilt is how you wound up walking in the park with him after lunch. The meal had been pleasant. He took you to a nice Italian restaurant and insisted on paying. It was cute, to see him so adamant about being a gentleman. Not that you believed that guys always had to pay for dates, but it was just… nice. Just refreshing to have someone who cared enough to spend money on you.

Bright sunlight shone down onto the meager city. Most of the trees in the park were completely barren now. Piles of colorful leaves were strewn across the area. They were tossed by the wind and scuttled across the concrete with each slight breeze. You found amusement in stepping on the ones that looked crunchy as you spoke to Natsuya.

“Are you listening?” You could hear the smile in his voice and you turned your gaze back up to him.

“I mean, kinda,” You cleared your throat, awkwardly averting your eyes. Trying to explain yourself might only make it worse. You didn’t think telling him that you were looking for crunchy leaves would go over well. He’d tease you for the rest of the day. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“I was just talking about fall,” Natsuya shrugs. “Wanna go pumpkin picking or something?” You struggle to collect your thoughts and form a response.

“I dunno. I’m gonna be pretty busy with classes starting up...” Your voice is hesitant and you hate how unsure social interactions can make you feel. Natsuya tuts at your side and wraps an arm around your shoulders, making your thoughts freeze in place and your posture tense.

“All work and no play will drive you crazy,” He tells you warmly, voice much closer to your ear. “Besides, we’ll have even less time to spend together. I’ll get real lonely,” He sighs, sounding exaggeratedly forlorn. It’s all a ploy to manipulate you into taking some time off, you can tell. A wolf in sheep’s clothing. “It’ll just be one day.” A particularly sharp breeze batters you and he tugs you closer to his body.

Jesus christ, he’s like a furnace! Warmth radiates off of him constantly, and despite how sheepish it makes you feel, you find yourself inching closer and closer. It makes walking a bit more difficult, but it’s well worth it.

“Alright, alright.” You sigh, careful to not stumble over your own feet, or his.

“Good.” He rocks you against his side and huff, desperately not trying to not notice how he jostles and moves you like it’s nothing. Natsuya Kirishima is a pure wall of muscle and the raw amount of strength he possesses is definitely a turn on. Your ears burn and you sigh again, ready to start a new conversation. Anything to get your thoughts away from how attractive he is, how much you’d love to straddle those thick thighs–you cut your thoughts off before they go too far. You feel something tap the back of your thigh and a quick glance back reveals that it’s his fluffy tail.

You can faintly hear him purring.

“So… where are we–”

You don’t get to finish your sentence. The arm that was around your shoulders has suddenly dragged you downward, into his chest. Your life flashes before your eyes as unpleasant adrenaline jolts through your system. You instinctually brace yourself for a harsh landing, but instead, your face meets his warm chest. A strong arm circles around your shoulders. The sound of leaves shifting and crinkling under his body lets you know that he’s pulled you into a pile of leaves.

“Natsuya!” You squeal and heave yourself up on your hands. He looks gorgeous, framed by vibrant oranges, yellows and reds, splayed beneath you like he’s offering himself to you. The smile that curls on his face makes you both frustrated and flustered. “You scared me half to death!”

“Sorry,” To his credit, he sounds like he means it, “They looked so comfortable. Couldn’t stop myself.” You huff and push yourself so your sitting up, but that really does more harm than good. His hips bump against yours and you can feel the tell tale beginnings of a bulge, there. The sudden realization makes you scramble and fall onto your ass. You try not to feel humiliated at the startled cry you give. In making so much commotion, you’ve started to attract attention. You push yourself up to stand, not daring to make eye contact as you try to keep control of your facial expression.

“Just say something, next time.” You can’t even pretend to be agitated with him. Because he’s cute and he’s been doing so much to help you out, lately. You take a step forward and hold your hand out, extending an olive branch.

“Uh-huh, I definitely will.” Before you can react (damn his cat-like reflexes!) he’s grabbed your hand and tugged you back into the pile, making you give an enraged shriek.

“You jerk!” His laughs become obnoxious guffaws when you begin to smack his chest. It’s about as effective as throwing an egg into a brick wall.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! The opportunity was too good–don’t make that face. I’ll buy you ice cream on the way home, okay?”

 

* * *

 

“You sure you’re okay with doing this?” Natsuya asks, tail swaying behind him. You look into the mirror as you apply a faint shade of lipgloss, enough to look nice, but not enough to garner attention. He’s standing in the doorway, leaning against the right side of it. Saying he looks charming would be doing a disservice to him. In his nice, clean shirt and dress pants, he’s likely the most handsome man you’ve ever had the privilege to lay eyes upon.

At his question, you sigh.

“A vast majority of my relatives are fine,” You explain to him, capping the lip gloss and putting it on the counter, “It’s just a certain few that I dislike. Not that I’ll be talking to them much.” You grab your handbag off the counter and Natsuya ducks to the side to let you leave the small bathroom. He follows you across your apartment and to the front door. Even though he’s satisfied with that explanation, you’re not. Over the past month, you’ve gotten close to Natsuya, closer than you expected to. He doesn’t deserve smoke and mirrors. He doesn’t deserve to be kept in the dark.

You pause as you stand in front of the door, ready to open it.

“It’s just that… even interacting with people makes me really tired, most of the time,” Your words are slow and measured because it’s not like you thought you’d be spilling your heart out to him, like this. Hell, you had been set on avoiding a friendship with him entirely. Everything is different now, and your feelings for him are quickly drowning in uncharted waters. “I’m introverted. And most of them are extroverted. It’s just energy consuming to interact with them.”

“...That makes sense,” He reaches forward and grasps the knob, body still positioned behind you, “My little brother, Ikuya, is like that, too. It used to be hard to know when to give him space, but it’s much easier for me, now,” There’s a pause as he twists the door knob. “It must’ve been hard for you, with me living here all of the sudden… Thank you.” And just like that, the door opens.

You take a measured step outside and turn to look at him, kind of lost for words. He doesn’t try to talk about your problems anymore, because he’s pacing himself. It’s considerate of him and it almost makes you tear up, again. But you remember that you have a party to attend, family members to entertain.

“It’s no problem,” You turn around and head down the hall. His footsteps echo behind you, neat dress shoes clicking against the tiled floor. “...Thanks for putting up with me.”

_Thank you for being patient with me. Thank you for cooking for me. Thank you for taking me out to lunch, to the park, to that stupid pumpkin patch where you dented one and I had to pay for it. Thank you. Thank you so much._

* * *

 

The family party is fortunately being held at a venue, rather than someone’s messy house. You’re grateful for the luxury, your gaze sweeping across the wide line of tables. Lunch has already been had and now your family members are just chatting with each other. Your aunts and uncles and cousins had insisted on talking up a storm as soon as you walked in, but Natsuya had evoked an even greater reaction. Some already knew him from your grandmother’s house, but he got along with even the relates he didn’t know.

He shielded you from prodding and got you out of conversations when he recognized you were uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he’s currently in the bathroom while you entertain a few of your younger relatives. There’s a small, unfortunate group of upper-class children in your family. The eldest is only two years younger, but he’s a complete brat. The other three tolerable at best. You make a point to avoid them whenever you can.

But right now, you’re stuck leaning against a wall while the eldest goes on about his latest soccer game.

“I completely carried them. They were dead weight. Jenson missed so many damn goals. He would’ve cost us the game if I hadn’t been there.” He insists, arms crossed and head held high. The tilt of his chin could pierce the heavens, you think wryly to yourself, “Though, speaking of carrying weight… how has your life been?” That throws you for a loop, because he hardly asks about anyone but himself. In this isolated corner, it’s only you and him while the rest of your family chatters in the background.

“Fine.” He’s talking about Natsuya, and the very thought of it makes your blood boil in your veins. You’re not an inherently aggressive person. But if he makes another snide remark then you’re going to crack him across his stupid face. You hope that the curt answer you give is enough to tell him you’re uninterested in the conversation, but he presses on.

“I’m sorry that you got stuck with him. I kept telling nan to just give him up, throw him out on the street, or something.” There’s a tone of bitterness in his voice and it reflects deeper suffering, but you’re not in the mood for it.

“I don’t mind.” Your voice grows more monotonous. Please, you pray to any god willing to spare a moment, please make this kid go away.

“You don’t, do you?” He gives a sardonic laugh and you don’t even care about the pain in it. Just because he’s feeling bad doesn’t mean he gets to talk shit about other people. “I can’t believe you’re dating that subhuman—”

You don’t feel yourself move. You don’t see your fist fly so hard into his jaw that it sends him sprawling to the floor. Red, hot anger drowns out everything else in the room and even when your eyesight clears, you’re still not done.

“How DARE you call him that!?” There are pairs of eyes on you from all over the room but you don’t care, “He’s been nothing but kind and considerate to me since he moved in! He’s got more humility in his pinky than you do in your entire body, you arrogant, spoiled little brat.” His eyes look terrified and for a moment you can recognize the terrified child in them, but you don’t care. Instead, you turn on your heel and match outside. Your emotions twist and turn and writhe. You feel the bile rising in your stomach as you make your way through the halls of the venue, ignoring the family members who try to call you back.

You’re only able to breathe again when you step outside. It’s late afternoon and chilled winds billow through the town, slicing against your skin, as you left your jacket in the hall. The parking lot in back of the venue stretches out and it feels like miles, but it’s not. Breaths rattle out of your lungs as you struggle to calm yourself down.

“That was brave.” Natsuya’s voice makes your posture stiffen and loosen over the course of perhaps three seconds. You can barely turn around to look at him. There’s no reason for him to be mad at you. In fact, he’s probably really pleased. But you hate losing control of your emotions.

A pair of warm arms wraps around you and you melt into his embrace. All of your body weight falls backwards onto him and it makes him stumble a bit, but he catches you and holds you. It stays like that for several minutes. The world keeps shifting and moving as your breathing becomes even, but you ignore the sounds of city life in the background, don’t heed the sirens or the ravens cawing or the sounds of tires against pavement.

When you finally turn to look at him, he’s smiling. He’s smiling like he always fucking is. He looks like he wants to say something but you cut him off.

“I’m in love with you.” You say it because you can’t stand even the thought of hiding it. You’re not going to survive another day where he doesn’t know that you’d do anything for him. His eyes grow wide and you can’t help the satisfaction you feel at how speechless he is. You’ve never managed to make him speechless before, because he usually has some witty remark or teasing retort up his sleeve. He’s usually ready for anything you’ll throw at him. But he wasn’t ready for this, and you see it in the way his cheeks start to burn bright pink.

“Wow,” It’s not what you were hoping to hear, but you remain quiet and let him get his feelings out. He’s listened to you rant and rave so many times. It’s time to repay that kindness. “You never stop surprising me, y’know that? That’s one of the things I love so much about you.” He waggles his eyebrows and crosses his arms.

“So, you love me too?” Your soft, hesitant tone makes him pause, before he laughs. It’s a sound that’s like warm fudge over vanilla ice cream.

“Of course! How could I not love you? You let me stay in your house, let me eat your food…We’re practically married, if you ask me,” Your cheeks burn hot as he continues on. “You even made my bed, last Monday! Like cute little housewife.

“Alright, alright. You can write an essay about me, later,” You tease, lifting a hand to his lips because if you don’t, he’ll keep listing off things he likes about you. And if he keeps doing that, you’ll probably melt into a puddle. It kind of hasn’t quite hit you, yet. Though, that’s probably what you get for confessing so suddenly. The idea of being in a full-fledged relationship with Natsuya Kirishima makes you all giddy and wram, on the inside. It feels a little anticlimatic. Isn’t this supposed to be dramatic? Maybe after a heated argument? Or in the middle of the rain? Or maybe during sex? You digress.

“I still don’t know how I’m gonna explain what happened back there, though… Maybe we should just go home?” The thought of going back inside and facing your fears is especially daunting. One of Natsuya’s big, warm hands slides down to hold your own tight.

“Nah, I’m sure they’ll understand,” Natsuya’s smile is made of honey, sugar and milk, “I’ll help you. Besides, your aunts were glaring at him the entire party. I’m sure you’re not the only one who wanted to sock him.” Had they been? You certainly hope so. Natsuya isn’t the type tell white lies just to spare your feelings , so you’ll trust him.

You bite your lip as you squeeze his hand, taking your first step towards the venue and towards a future that’s going to be warmer.

 

“Natsu…” His name is a breathless prayer on your lips as he climbs into bed. Early evening has turned your shared bedroom blue, making it grow dimmer. His brown eyes seem to burn bright amber as they look at you, cat-like pupils dilated, a soft flush dusting his cheeks. He flops forward, not even bothering to shuffle up to the pillows. His head lands on your chest, face cuddling between your soft breasts. Your eyes shut in content as you savor his warmth against you, a hand reaching up to pet him.

A soft purr rumbles from his chest, and urges you to scratch behind his ears, an affectionate gesture that makes him give a breathy moan. He’s putty in your hands, when you do this to him.

“You’re so cute.” You murmur to him, voice tender and quiet, much like the atmosphere in the room. The hushed compliment makes him look up at you. His fascinated, keen gaze makes you feel like he’s looking through you, seeing every inch of you, hearing your every thought. After a few moments, a smile breaks across his face and he rubs his head back into your chest.

He doesn’t stay like that for long, though, soon raising himself on his arms to shuffle forward, caging you against the headboard.

“You’re cute, too,” He rests his forehead against yours, the intensity of his gaze enough to make you feel dazed, “Your heart beats so fast whenever I touch you… it’s really, really cute.”

“...We should fuck.” You say, before you can even think of stopping yourself. It’s impossible to look at him and not want to fuck him all day, every day! As much as you love kissing and cuddling, it’s a miracle that you haven’t jumped him yet. His sun-kissed skin begs for you to put your hands all over it. His broad shoulders look like they were meant to be held onto. Fortunately, Natsuya seems to be on the same page, though he chuckles at your eagerness. He leans forward and presses a slow kiss against your lips, a promise of what’s to come.

You lean into it—but he’s pulling away to stand on his knees. He takes his shirt off, throwing it over his head, and looks at you expectantly. It’s admittedly a bit hard to undress with him watching so damn intently, even though you’ve fucked him before. Regardless, you tug the material of your loose T-shirt over your head, and by the time you look back at him, he’s shucking off his trousers.

“Might as well get all the clothes outta the way,” He hums, and you can’t argue. Any reason that gets him out of his clothes faster is one you’ll accept. You hastily reach behind you to unclasp your bra, dropping it gently to the side of the bed. Managing to shuffle out of your shorts takes a bit longer, but soon enough they’re also on the floor. By the time you look up again, Natsuya has his keen gaze focused on your body, drinking in every inch of you. His eyes are hooded with desire, unyielding, unabashed. “...You look good.” A wry grin curls over his lips.

“Ever the poet, I see.” You remark as he climbs over you, silenced when his soft lips seal over your own. You prefer to be independent in your own life, but you find it impossible to not let Natsuya overwhelm and overtake you, because you trust him.

The kiss is hungry, his lips moving in a fierce rhythm that quickly makes you give in. His hands were quick to reach downwards, groping at your skin, groping your chest. You gave a small whimper when his calloused palms brushed over your quickly rising nipples, cheeks tinged pink. He separated from the kiss to give you a sly wink, shuffling further down to nibble at your breasts. His tongue nimbly teased your left areola. A whine left your quaking lips and you arched your back, eager for more. His skilled fingers reached for your right breast, carefully pinching and rolling your nipple.

Your thighs rub together, a moan trembling from your chest. His lips wander southward, pressing sloppy kisses all over your abdomen. His hands slide down your sides until they perch on your thighs. It starts as a light, hardly-there touch, the kind that makes goosebumps form on your skin. You feel a shudder roll down your spine as he finally squeezes your pliant flesh, fingers grasping tight.

While you’re glad you disrobed completely, you can’t help how sheepish you feel when he finally gets eye-level with your cunt, staring at it with a laser-focused gaze. From this angle, the fluffy ears on his head are all too apparent.

On impulse, you reach down to pet them, though you can barely brush your fingers against the soft fur without curling in on yourself. He seems to get the message, leaning his head a bit further up, letting you scratch him without trouble. A low purr begins to rumble from his chest, and you admire his delighted expression, his eyes shut and his smile wide. A feeling of warmth swells in your chest as you listen to him, in awe of how cute he can be.

Though, you can’t distract him forever from his main goal. He soon separates from your touch to go back between your thighs, kittenishly licking up your slit. The sudden stimulation makes you arch your back and whine out his name, thighs quaking. Not that he minds your wiggling. His arms wrap around either of your thighs and hold them firmly in place, not letting you move even an inch away as his tongue explores your moist folds. Another bout of purrs erupts from his chest at your taste, completely unperturbed by the way you struggle and writhe.

“Natsu!” You cry out as he unwinds one of his arms, sliding a single digit inside of you. Your velvety walls squeeze at it immediately, causing him to groan as his tongue roams over your labia. It eventally sweeps towards your clitorus, causing your breaths to stutter and jump erratically. “Natsu!” He slides his finger in and out of you at a torturously slow pace, causing you to give a wordless, whine. The pathetic noise makes him chuckle, and you feel your face burn. He adds a second finger to appease you, stretching you wider. Your eyes widen at the heavenly sensation, lips barely able to curl around a breathy moan. He lifts your knee over his shoulder to prevent it from jostling around too much.

“You look so good,” He praises, gaze as startlingly intent as when he started. “You’re so cute, y’know that? Everytime I look at you,” He punctuates his statement with an especially hard, quick thrust that has your eyes clenching shut tight. “It’s hard to not fuck you senseless.”

“Can you handle another?” He inquires, wiggling his eyebrows up you. You sent him a pleading expression, and the tremble of your lips made his eyes soften. After a few more, faster thrusts, he added a third, causing you to whimper. As you grew closer to orgasm, you begin to roll your hips as much as possible, though your movements are greatly restrained by his grasp. Just knowing that he’s strong enough to hold you down and take you in any way he wants is enough to get you off.

Your orgasm, all things considered, is sudden. Your fingers curl into the sheets, pleasure exploding behind your eyelids.

“You must’ve been really excited.” Natsuya comments, fingers spreading wide. You cringe at the sight of your juices dripping between them, hardly able to look at him. “You’re so cute–”

“Alright,” You huff, cutting him off, “I get it, I get it… I’m cute and you like to tease me ‘cause of it,” You begin to sit up, gaze landing on his cock. It’s perfectly erect, standing firm against his stomach. “Now are you gonna let me suck your dick, or what?” You reach forward to touch it, desperately wanting to wrap your fingers around the shaft and feel its warmth pulse underneath your touch.

Natsuya pushes you back down on the bed and you let yourself fall, though your eyebrows nettle into a small, bewildered scowl.

“Nope~” He teases in a singsong voice. “You’ve been working all week. Take a break, okay?” You open your mouth to argue but all that comes out is a startled squeal as he looms over you. His arms spread wide to either side of you, pushing your thighs close to your abdomen. Your calves and feet stretch up to his beyond his shoulders as he pins you down, his knees digging into the mattress. It’s certainly never a position you’ve tried before, but you can’t complain when his thick cock kisses against your soaking folds. “Just sit back and enjoy, okay?”

There’s literally no other option, but you nod to reassure him anyways, exhaling shakily as he finally, finally begins to slide into you. It’s a stretch, you know that from the handful of times you’ve had sex with him. But the ache kind of feels good, and you’re lubricated from your previous orgasm. Your thighs tense as your walls stretch around him, holding him tight. He’s so damn big, but like hell you’re gonna let that stop you from taking every inch.

You get a grace period of a few seconds before he’s sliding his hips back at a snail’s pace, to the point where only the tip remains inside, before he sinks into you again. The process repeats a few times. The first few were so you could get accustomed to his stupidly large size.

Now, he’s just teasing you. You whine as you realize your helpless position, trying to wiggle against him and rub your hips into his.

“Alright, alright,” He soothes. “I’ll pick up the pace a little.”

His pace goes from a snail trail to a fucking bulldozer. The sound that comes out of your mouth likely isn’t human as he really starts to fuck you into the mattress. You let all of your muscles go loose, head falling back onto the mattress as you just give yourself into his aggressive, unyielding rhythm. Finally, fucking finally. You scream his name, the noise echoing in your dimmed room throughout the entirely of your apartment.

His skin brushes up against your clit with each, aggressive motion and it has you seeing fucking stars. He groans and growls but all of his noises sound good, even without the usual honey-covered tone his voice usually has. How did you manage to get so close to someone so perfect? He’s Adonis. He’s everything you’ve ever wanted and needed, and you’ll cling to him as shamelessly as you can, for as long as you can, which might be forever. But is that so bad?

He’s also purring again, nuzzling his head into your chest, licking and nipping at every blank patch of skin he can find.

There’s pleasure gnawing at your heels and you know that you’re close to your peak. You barely manage to pry your eyes open but when you do, the pleasant expression that was on his face is gone, replaced with something flushed and hungry.

He slows down and you plummet into despair like you’ve never felt before. A desperate sob tears itself from your throat, tears beginning to form in your eyes.

“Shh, shh,” He soothes you by pressing little kisses all over your face. The soft care in his voice makes you melt all over again, “It’s okay, it’s okay,” He’s trying to comfort you, but something in his smile tells you that he wanted to see you like this, all broken and wanting for his cock. You give a full body shudder and reach up to his shoulders. “I got you. I’m gonna take care of you.” You believe him, like you’ll believe every word he has to say because he has yet to ever lie to you.

He doesn’t make you beg, fortunately. No, he starts again on the same, ruthless rhythm, the one that quickly has you crying and screaming his name while the mattress screams its displeasure. Your voice warbles and dies on your tongue as you feel your orgasm come closer. It happens so fast that you don’t even get to tell him. He leans down to silence you with a kiss, fucking you through your peak. Your head goes dizzy and your vision goes white as he spills into you, his hips twitching and stuttering. You’re much, much too sensitive but you can’t even move away, because he’s got you.

It takes a few long moments for him to still inside of you, and as your vision clears, you can see the muscles in his arms straining. He digs his knees into the bed and moves to sit back, cock sliding out of you. You whine at the sudden loss of warmth, feeling your mixed juices slide onto the blankets. You’re too sore and boneless to even move, eyes shutting as you feel the bed creak underneath his weight. The mattress again shrieks as he flops at your side, causing you to open an eye.

He’s looking at you analytically, his eyes making a trail across your body until he finally stares at your face.

“You good?” One of his hands cradles your jaw, thumb rubbing your cheek.

“Mhm,” A pause, “I feel gross… ‘cause the sweat and stuff.” He chuckles fondly but doesn’t say anything else for a good, few minutes.

Not that you mind. You’re content to bask in the afterglow, completely sated. There’s a warm glow in the room and you feel your muscles ache pleasantly. Sometime in that period of silence, he shuffles closer and wraps his arms around your body, making you feel even warmer. It feels safe in his arms. It sounds sappy, but you think you could just stay here forever, in bed, with him. Can’t you just take a few eons off of work?

You know that he’ll probably wake you up again and carry you to the bathroom soon to get clean, but you can’t stop yourself from nodding off. There’s a whole world out there, full of noise and activity. And right now, people are moving and talking and things are happening as the sun sets. But you can’t bring yourself to be aware of that, right now. You just like being here, in the moment, in your cozy apartment. How can you not, when you’re so sated and relaxed?

(And in love.)


End file.
